Partouze
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Une histoire de cul entre miss-je-sais-tout et notre professeur prefere. Un Lord noir plus sexy qu'effrayant. Melangez le tout dans le manoir de la Brume. OS
1. Partouze

**Partouze**

Depuis près de deux mois, notre héroïne, Hermione Granger, et notre beau professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue, vivaient une belle histoire de cul. Un après-midi, alors que dans le parc tout le monde discutait du bal d'Halloween, nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient avec passion. D'un coup, Rogue arrêta la main de la jeune fille qui se sentait d'humeur baladeuse.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda Hermione en faisant une moue de déception.

- Si, bien sûr! Mais j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose... répondit Severus. La brune sourcilla mais suivit quand même son amant.

Il lui prit la main et marcha vers la cheminée de la Grande Salle. Il y jeta de la poudre de Cheminette et dit : "Manoir de la Brume" !

- On va chez toi ? questionna Hermione.

- Non, on va chez quelqu'un que je n'appréciais pas vraiment mais maintenant que j'ai appris à le connaître, on est devenu inséparables ! dit Severus.

- Oh ! se contenta de marmonner la jeune fille.

Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée et en un instant se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre où une marque verte flottait...

- Il y a eu un meurtre ici, Severus ! cria Hermione, apeurée.

- Mais non, c'est normal ça… la rassura-t-il.

- On est chez qui, au juste ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- Tu verras... Viens, on va dans sa chambre... dit-il d'un air mutin.

Puis, sans demander son avis, il la prit par la main et avança à toute vitesse dans un couloir sombre. Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une lumière turquoise.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Miss Granger ! Veuillez entrer dans ma chambre, j'espère qu'elle est à votre goût ! déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui, merci... répondit Hermione, déconcertée.

Voldemort avait, depuis déjà trois mois, récupéré son corps d'adolescent.

Hermione le trouva tout de suite très... sexy !

- Installez-vous Hermione, puisque nous allons passer du temps ensemble pourquoi ne pas se mettre à l'aise ? dit Voldemort d'une voix suave.

- Du temps ensemble ? Se mettre à l'aise ?... Severus ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? questionna Hermione tout en dévisageant les deux hommes.

- Je nous ai prévu une petite partouse, ma chérie ! Ça te dit ? répondit Severus tout en s'approchant de sa douce maîtresse.

- À ce que je vois, je n'ai pas le choix ! s'énerva Hermione.

- Calme-toi Hermione… susurra Voldemort pendant que Severus l'embrassait dans le cou et léchait le lobe de son oreille.

- Mais... je... qui... bafouilla la jeune femme en poussant des soupirs.

Une main baladeuse s'était égarée sous sa jupe et alla taquiner gentiment son clitoris... Ce qui faisait beaucoup d'effet à Hermione, alors Severus prit l'initiative de la déshabiller. Une fois nue, il lui caressa les seins et ses gémissements prouvaient qu'elle en voulait encore plus. C'est alors que Voldemort la pénétra mais pas en douceur, il avait une réputation de méchant garçon à tenir tout de même ! Mais c'est exactement ce qu'attendait la jeune fille : de la violence !

- Encoooooore! cria-t-elle.

Puis, Severus commença à préparer l'anus de Voldemort mais il reçut un Doloris !

- Ne me prépare pas idiot ! s'époumona le Lord Noir.

- De la violence, Severus ! De la violeeeeeennce... cria Hermione en voyant des étoiles.

- Au moins ta chère élève a compris, elle ! répliqua Voldemort d'un ton provocateur.

Severus sur ces mots entra d'un coup dans le cul du Lord Noir qui grogna de contentement. Ils baisèrent ensemble et les deux hommes échangèrent les rôles pendant une bonne heure puis...

- Hermione Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Severus ? demanda un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche.

-Albus Dumbledore, quel honneur ! s'exclama Voldemort.

-Tom, un peu de tenue, s'il-te-plaît ! dit Dumbledore en voyant dans quelle position était celui-ci.

-Autrefois, cela ne vous gênait pas, professeur ! répondit le Lord Noir.

- Albus ? Albus, vous êtes là ? cria Minerva McGonagall qui arrivait dans le couloir sombre.

-Oui, je suis là...non, ne venez pas Minerva ! lui ordonna Dumbledore.

-AAAAAhhhhh !!!

-Minerva, calmez-vous je vous prie ! dit le vieux sorcier.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme quand je vois dans quelle position se trouve Miss Granger !!! hurla la concernée.

Hermione était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le lit et se faisait prendre par derrière par Voldemort pendant qu'elle suçait goulûment Severus.

-Oh ! Arrêtez de faire la coincée, professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama Hermione. Et elle reprit sa pipe de plus belle…

-Minerva ? J'ai envie de vous…! annonça Albus après un long moment de silence.

-Je dois admettre que vous êtes diablement sexy ce soir, Albus... commenta Minerva en enlevant la robe bleu nuit d'Albus.

Dumbledore, émoustillé à souhait, se jeta sur elle et la déshabilla grâce à un sort de son invention et commença ses caresses, impatientes mais envoûtantes. Cela faisait une bonne heure que les couples étaient occupés à faire du sport en chambre quand ils entendirent des cris d'étonnement. C'était Harry, Ginny, Ron et Drago qui avaient vu que la cheminée avait créé un passage. Quand Dumbledore et McGonagall eurent fini de... baiser, ils eurent la surprise de voir Harry qui prenait Ron et Drago qui prenait Ginny. Au bout d'un moment, ils eurent l'idée de prendre chacun leur tour la belle Ginny, sauf qu'au tour de Ron la concernée s'indigna:

-Voyons, je suis ta soeur Ron ! lui cria Ginny.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Moi je ne le fais avec personne ! se plaignit Ron.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre, Weasley ! grogna Voldemort.

-Ron, tu n'as qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne ! suggéra Hermione.

-Comme moi ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.

-Père ! Vous n'allez quand même pas... commença Malefoy junior.

-Je te l'ordonne Lucius ! dit Voldemort.

Puis le Lord, Severus, Lucius, Drago, Ron et Harry se mirent tous autour des deux filles, qui étaient allongées sur le lit, et les caressèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux « écolières » crient leur jouissance. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le passage était toujours ouvert et que des élèves entendaient les mélodies de leurs ébats...et ça les attiraient...


	2. La tournante des Mangemorts

La tournante des mangemorts

**La tournante des mangemorts**

Alors que l'hiver faisait des ravages en Grande-Bretagne, Harry Potter, élève à Poudlard en 7ème année, était allongé dans un immense lit entrain de rêvasser avec...Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort (dans le manoir de celui-ci). Depuis quelques mois, nos deux ennemis légendaires avaient décidé de faire une trêve et couchaient ensemble. Notre Voldy chéri prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner le Gryffondor sur sa quête des Horcruxes et Harry lui faisait ravaler ses paroles, et autre chose aussi…

- Dis Harry..., commença le Mage Noir.  
- Oui ?  
- Comment comptes-tu me détruire cet été ?  
- Tu as prévu ça pour cet été ? Et sans m'en parler ? s'étonna Celui-qui-avait-survécu-plus-d'une-fois.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fixé la date de notre mariage !  
- Ouais, c'est vrai...  
- Alors ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment comptes-tu me détruire ?  
- Je ne vais pas te le dire, voyons !  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Tu risquerais de faire foirer mon coup !  
- Hum...  
- Pour une fois que tu ne me menaces pas d'un Avada Kedavra bien placé pour me faire avouer ! rigola le jeune.

Tom se mit alors à califourchon sur son amant et lui susurra:  
- C'est une « bite » bien placée que tu auras pour avouer. Et tu avoueras sous le coup d'un intense plaisir, un plaisir que tu n'auras jamais connu et que tu ne connaîtras plus jamais...  
- Je m'en réjouis d'avance, Tom ! répondit le jeune Gryffon, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil lubrique sur l'entrejambe de Tom.

À peine avait-il fini de parler que Voldemort claquait des doigts et ses fidèles Mangemorts entraient dans la pièce. Ceux-ci étaient masqués mais Harry pouvait quand même en reconnaître plusieurs.

- Chers serviteurs...il est à vous ! déclara le Lord Noir. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du lit pour se délecter du spectacle.

Pendant que les Mangemorts s'installaient tout autour du grand lit et détaillaient leur « proie », Tom avait remonté sa jambe gauche sur le bras du fauteuil et avait écarté les pans de sa robe de chambre (son unique vêtement), dévoilant ainsi son sexe qui durcissait déjà par l'anticipation de la torture sexuelle qu'allait subir son amant. Il empoigna sa verge de sa main droite et commença à la caresser lentement. Les sons qu'émettait Harry lorsqu'il avait du plaisir étaient suffisants pour l'émoustiller.

Macnair amorça l'orgie en se plaçant au-dessus du Gryffondor et en mordillant ses tétons tout en insérant des doigts dans son intimité. Quand Harry commença à gémir, il lui enfonça son large sexe dans l'anus sans cérémonie. Il aimait voir souffrir le jeune ; il avait fait apparaître un fouet qu'il abattait sur le corps du Gryffondor pendant qu'il le pénétrait profondément. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Malefoy fils qui insultait Harry avec arrogance pendant qu'il lui fourrait son sexe dans la bouche et Malefoy père qui le prenait avec vigueur par derrière.

Rogue, quant à lui, coucha Harry sur le ventre et s'étendit sur lui pour le pénétrer avec violence. Haïr ses partenaires était vital pour lui et avec Harry c'était facile puisqu'il ressemblait tant à son père. Puis, ce fut le tour des Lestrange. Bellatrix s'était mise à quatre pattes et avait ordonné à Harry de la prendre tandis que Rodolphus s'était placé derrière et le pénétrait durement (Yé ! On joue au p'tit train ! Tchou ! Tchou !) Après, il y eut Nott et finalement Avery qui avait préféré la position du « 69 » pour pouvoir jouir dans la bouche de Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Voldy avait ordonné à Drago de se placer à genoux entre ses jambes pour le sucer alors qu'il continuait à regarder son amant se faire prendre par ses autres serviteurs. Il se contenait avec peine et quand il vit son amant se faire prendre en sandwich par les Lestrange, il se lâcha en râlant et obligea Drago à avaler sa semence.

Lorsque tout le monde fut passé sur le corps du jeune Gryffon, le laissant épuisé et couvert de sueur et de sperme, Tom se leva de son fauteuil et rabattant les pans de sa robe de chambre.

- On peut dire que mes Mangemorts sont bons en tout ! s'amusa le Lord Noir. Vous pouvez sortir ! dit-il en s'adressant à ses tortionnaires.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois épuisé… murmura Harry.  
- Et toi tu as de la chance que mon loup-garou ait eu d'autres trucs à faire ! répliqua Voldemort en ricanant.


	3. Le souvenir de Dumbledore

On était le premier novembre, il était deux heures du matin

**Le souvenir de Dumbledore**

_L'idée est de RedSkull !_

On était le premier novembre, il était deux heures du matin. Albus était assis à son bureau et repensait avec délice au corps de Minerva mais surtout à l'étroitesse de son vagin.

Alors que ces souvenirs revinrent à la surface, une quantité de sang vint durcir la verge du directeur de Poudlard.

Il alla récupérer sa pensine rose et la déposa sur le bureau. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et fit sortir un souvenir qui datait d'il y a quelques jours déjà. Il la glissa dans la pensine et se pencha au-dessus de celle-ci. Il fut attiré à l'intérieur.

Il se trouvait dans la forêt interdite. Fred, George, Ginny et Luna étaient cachés derrière un bosquet et regardaient une cérémonie qui se déroulaient tout les siècles à la pleine lune avant Halloween. On était le 27 octobre et la lune était rarement aussi pleine et ronde.

Alors que la cérémonie finissait à peine, Ginny poussa un petit cri strident. Quelque chose lui avait frôlé la cuisse.

Les centaures attrapèrent les 4 adolescents et les jetèrent à genoux face au chef. Ils étaient 4 centaures en tout. Ginny pleurait de peur. Le chef ordonna à celle-ci de le sucer. Voyant qu'elle n'obéissait pas, un centaure la poussa face à l'érection du chef.

Elle commença alors à sucer le phallus du chef. Quelques gouttes de spermes perlèrent et elle les lécha avec gourmandise. Trouvant sa sucrerie appétissante, elle continua avec enthousiasme. Le gémissait de plus en plus fort et il finit par jouir.

- Albus était appuyé contre un arbre bandant et se masturbant de plus en plus rapidement. -

Satisfait, il donna l'ordre qu'on s'occupe des trois autres et il partit.

Luna vit ses vêtements se déchirer mais ne fit rien. Elle enleva toute seule son string vert bouteille et son soutien-gorge en dentelle de la même couleur.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes, le dos cambre, les fesses remontées, le sexe mouillé et la bouche ouverte. Un centaure la pénétra fortement sans plus de cérémonie et elle hurla de plaisir non contenu. Un second présenta son phallus devant la bouche de la blonde qui le suça avec avidité. Les deux centaures étant face à face, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et se caresser le torse. Le second suçota les tétons du premier, les mordillant parfois et faisant gémir son partenaire. Le premier finit par se déverser dans Luna alors que le second l'obligea à avaler sa semence. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

Pendant ce temps Ginny, Fred et George regardaient la scène tout en se masturbant. N'y tenant plus, Fred pénétra sa sœur qui était trop excitée pour être choquée.

Il lui murmura tout de même un « désolé » et évita de l'embrasser.

Après plusieurs violent va-et-vient, ils jouir ensemble.

George se présenta verge tendue devant le dernier Centaure et lui dit de but en blanc qu'il avait besoin de se faire prendre.

Albus entendit la porte de son bureau alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Il s'extirpa de force hors de la pensine. Hermione se tenait face au directeur, en uniforme. Le regard de ce dernier glissa le long des jambes pour finir dans le décolleté de son élève.

Miss Granger allongez-vous sur ce bureau !

Hermione ne pu répondre. Elle était fascinée par cette érection digne d'un cheval. Elle s'allongea donc sur le bureau sans rien dire. Elle ne pensait même plus qu'elle écartait les cuisses pour son directeur.

Il lui enleva son string noir et plongea tête la première sur ces lèvres rougit et gonflées d'excitation. Il lécha comme il n'avait jamais léché et suçota les petites lèvres. Hermione se cambrait de plaisir et gémissait fortement. Elle criait inlassablement : « Prenez-moi, prenez-moi… »

Il se positionna alors devant le vagin de la brunette et s'amusa de voir son élève gémir aussi fortement alors qu'il titillait l'entrée du bout de son gland.

Puis n'y tenant plus, il la pénétra d'un seul coup. Ils gémirent ensembles. Albus accéléra la cadence et fit jouir Hermione avant de jouir lui-même.

Il éjacula en elle et lança un sort de nettoyage puis se rhabilla rapidement.

Dès qu'elle eu finit de se faire présentable il lui dit avec sérieux :

- Miss Granger, vous avez votre diplôme avec mention Optimal.


End file.
